1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drip-feed valve for an electrically heated steam iron, with a valve stem for closing and opening the valve which consists of the valve body with a valve bore and a closing device, for the purpose of respectively cutting off and releasing the flow of water from the water tank into the vaporization chamber of the steam iron.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A drip-feed valve for an electric steam iron has been known for many years. It serves to supply water from the water tank of a steam iron to the vaporization chamber which is arranged under the drip-feed valve and in which the water required for ironing is converted from the liquid to the vapour phase.
In most steam irons, the water supply is cut off automatically when the iron is put down on its rear rest. On the other hand, when the steam irons are put down on their sole plate during turning-over and folding times which occur during ironing, either the drip-feed valve must be closed to cut off the water supply or water flows unimpeded through the open valve from the water tank into the vaporization chamber. The disadvantages of these known drip-feed valves are an unnecessary power consumption, an increased throughflow of water and a shortening of the useful life of the automatic steam iron.
The object of this invention is to provide a device which cuts off the water supply from the water tank to the vaporization chamber whenever the steam iron is temporarily put down on its sole plate, with the valve open.